In fabricating electrical connectors, shorting bars are typically mounted in a respective connector housing from the front of the connector. The front of the connector is the engagement end; that is, the end at which contacts housed in one connector housing are inserted into mating contacts housed in another connector housing. Embodiments assembled by front end loading typically include sealing means which are held in place by a cover and a spacer which also serve to retain the shorting bars in place. Therefore, in embodiments where shorting bars are inserted in the engagement end of a first connector, sealing means and a multiplicity of retention means are required including a cover and spacer. In addition, front end loading reduces the amount of terminal stop during use of the device. In other words, in embodiments where shorting bars are inserted in the engagement end of a first connector housing, during use there is a tendency for such shorting bars to be pushed out of position when the second connector housing is mated with the first. Such movement of shorting bars is undesirable. For example, such movement alters the position of the shorting bars vis-a-vis the contacts which the shorting bars must engage, when the connector housings are disconnected, thereby adversely affecting the shorting function.